Tricks are for Kids
by Rebekah Rourke
Summary: This is my first actual story. Tricks is a newsie from Queens who hates her leader, Sleeves, who is up to his no good ways. He orders Tricks to do something unimaginable. But maybe with the courage of her new friends, perhaps she can overcome it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies as much as I wished I did but I do own Tricks, Sleeves, and Bullets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as I respected him, I hated Sleeves, who was the leader of the Queens newsies. I did sell papes for him but I still didn't understand why. He lacked ethics and humane characteristics. He thought morality was to beat the living daylights out of people and then go on their way. Still, his feared disposition had everyone obeying him. No matter what people did they always made sure to check in with Sleeves. I guess that is a form of respect. But still it always made me wonder why I acting like a girly girl around him. A real honest-to-god hoity toity girl. Why was Bullets so into him? He was a hot headed jackass.

Everyone down in the Queens called me Tricks. I guess it's because I'm the only gullible person around in Queens. Everyone thought it was good fun to play a joke on Tricks. But bullets was another story. You play a joke on her and you'd be dead. She didn't like bullies or wisecrackers. Which always made me wonder why she was with a guy like Sleeves. Sleeves was the type of guy that looked and acted like a criminal. He had shiny black hair that fell to his ears in playful wisps. His eyes were a dark brown that could be lighter at other moments. His nose was small and clung perfect to his face. His face was like an eighteen-year-old's. Bullets had light brown hair and streaks of blond was visible . She had icy blue eyes which was nothing at all like her personality. She was a light-spirited young woman with class and she had the best intentions always. Unless, of course, you double-crossed her then you would be an enemy more than a friend. And ask for me, I wasn't really a beauty. I mean I guess I always looked good but that's just me. I had hazel eyes that had an eminent stripes of green and grey in them. I had long, silky, straight black hair that fell to my elbows. I was a little curvy but it wasn't like I let myself go or anything. I was always convinced that one day I would find a man equally or more attractive with me with a body of a god. And Bullets wished for a man that wouldn't treat her wrong all the time. But that is where the true story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies as much as I wished I did but I do own Tricks, Sleeves, and Bullets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a really hot day in the summer and me and Bullets were getting tired of selling. All day we yelped headlines at the top of our lungs just for other people to pay us a lousy penny-a-pape. Bullets had sweat dripping from her forehead and I could feel a cool pit of sweat on my lower back. God damn it was hot out. I thought I would've gotten heat stroke or something. Bullets raised her forearm and wiped the sweat from her brow. I could see she only had a little stack of papes left and I had about twenty myself. I was a good seller and all but no one could focus with that damn heat. Bullets sighed almost as if to get my attention.

"God damn it's hot out heah." she said with her thick New York accent rolling off her tongue. I laughed.

"what's so funny ovah dere?" she raised her eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Nuttin'. I was jus thinking' da same thing. What da hell you wanna do aftah we finish sellin'?" I asked politely. Bullets just shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe go for a dip down in da East River or sumptin ? " At least she had some good ideas. A swim sounded great.

"Poifect. I couldn't have said it better myself. So we gonna jus go straight dere or what?" Bullets shook her head. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "What?! What da hell you gotta do?!" She looked at me with her big blue eyes almost as if to say "I'm sorry".

"I'm sorry Tricks but I gotta check in wit Sleeves. You know how he gets." she explained. She acted like he had every say with everything in her life. Boy was that Sleeves a real scum bag.

"Jus tell him you'se gonna go for a walk with me. He won't care." Bullets nodded.

"Alright," she said, "But jus know dat if he finds out dat I lied to him…. It was all your idea." I nodded.

"Ya know sumptin Bullets? Why is it dat you let him control every aspect of your life? I mean dere are so many more guys dat would treat you right." I said curiously. It really bugs me when girls let guys step all over them like they were nothing but a doormat. Bullets glared at me.

"I do not let him control _every_ aspect of my life, Tricks. You oughta find a guy. Den you'll see how nice it is being dependent on him and independent on your own." she defended. I shook my head.

"Dat doesn't make any sense."

"If you had a boyfriend then it would." she said sourly. I wasn't in the mood to fight with her today so I just apologized. She had accepted it and then we kept selling.

By the time we were finished it was around noon time and I was ready to go swimming. The only problem I had with it though was that the East River was in Brooklyn. I hated Brooklyn almost as much as I hated Sleeves. Brooklyn was full of rowdy obnoxious boys that were looking for a quick piece of ass or at least a good fuck. Trust me, there is a huge difference between a piece of ass and a good fuck. One could actually enjoy a good fuck whereas a piece of ass just meant that one doesn't have to like it but one can still brag about it just as much.

We finally reached the lodging house and I stood outside waiting for Bullets. I took out a cigarette and my trusty silver Zippo and lit one up. God it felt good to relax. But soon all that would be over. Bullets came running downstairs so fast it made me jump. When she finally came out through the entrance I could see she was crying. Bullets hardly ever cried. I began to wonder what Sleeves, the genius, had done now. She was almost at a run and I just stayed behind her the whole way making sure not to bug her by trying to comfort her. I could see the Brooklyn docks up ahead but still Bullets did not slow down. She stared to run away fast and she had caught me by surprise. I lost her a little bit but when I found her she was standing on the very edge of the side of the dock. Her body was swaying back n' forth. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward me.

"What the fuck happened?! And don't give me no bullshit story like -Oh, it was my fault." I screeched. She stopped crying when she realized I was raising my voice. She drew in a deep breath.

"Okay well I got into a fight with Sleeves-"

"I knew dat much." I interrupted. She glared at me. I let her continue.

"And well he kinda… sorta…. pinned me against da wall and when I started to cry well…. He…" she pointed to the red mark on her face. I could something stirring up inside me. I hated that sleazy scumbag Sleeves. I hated him and I wanted to kill him right then and there. I could feel my fists clench up. Every ounce of energy wanted to strangle him. Something had kept distracting me. Almost like I was being watched. Then I heard someone scream.

"Look out below!" Bullets and I look up to see a small young man jumping into the water from the large tower behind us. He just missed but unfortunately for Bullets, she caught his knee right in her face where Sleeves had slapped her and she went falling into to the east river.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies as much as I wished I did but I do own Tricks, Sleeves, and Bullets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what was happening until I saw Bullets head pop out from the river but then sink back down. I jumped in the river after her. I couldn't find her. I kept grabbing empty pockets of water and then I went under the water. I opened my eyes (which was very painful) and could only see cloudy water with a tint of green. I came back up to find Bullets on the dock with a crowd of boys standing over her. I climbed onto the dock and pushed my way through the boys. Then I saw the prick that did this and he had his hands all over her. It wasn't until I slugged him that I saw he was just trying to perform CPR. He was still standing even after I slugged him. He just looked at me like he was saying "What the fuck?" I felt stupid. He bent back down and started CPR again. Bullets gasped and her body jolted. She was coughing up water. I knelt beside her.

"Oh my god, youse okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded still coughing up water. I looked over at the guy I slugged.

"I'm so sorry. Uh…. I don't usually do dis but uh… well I'm sorry and uh… if I can make it up to ya, I will." I said thankfully. He just smirked at me. I got a really good look at him this time. He had blue eyes but they were darker than Bullets'. He was about Bullets' height too. His hair was a dirty blond color and he was wearing practically nothing., just some whit long-johns.

"Da names' Spot. Spot Conlon." he introduced himself. We shook hands and he took in a deep breath, "Geez, I didn't know you wasn't from Brooklyn. Uddah wise I jus woulda stopped from divin. I feel horrible to knock a pretty goil like dat into da water." he said admiringly to Bullets. She looked up at him. Something happened at that moment that I couldn't figure out till later when I thought about it. She had this twinkle in her eyes and her pupils dilated. I could practically feel what she was feeling. I looked at Spot and saw him staring back at her . It was they didn't remember there was crowd standing around them. I looked around and I immediately could tell that they were all newsies. Most of them were chatting amongst themselves softly. But my attention was back to Spot and Bullets who had broken off their stare. I looked at Bullets.

"We ought ta head back home now. I don't think we'll be doin' any divin taday." I said helping her up. I helped her stand back up and then looked to spot.

"Look, I'll find a way ta get in contact wit ya, alright?" I said hurriedly to get away from there. I never did like hanging out in crowds. I always felt too suspicious to other people when I did.

"Well, where do ya live?" Spot asked. Bullets answered before I had the chance to.

"Queens. We're newsies too." she said in a daze. Oh brother, she was acting like a love sick puppy. It almost made sick. What about Sleeves anyways?

"Queens? Oh, uh….well I could walk ya home if ya want me to. I mean… I definitely wouldn't mind." he offered. Again, Bullets answered first.

"We'd love ta have ya join us. I mean…. I still haven't thanked you for………..saving my life." I couldn't believe what was happening here. She shouldn't have told him where we lived. I mean we didn't know this kid too well. I mean what if he was a sick pervert or something? What if he was just like sleeves?

"Could youse excuse us for one minute? I gotts talk to my friend heah." I grabbed Bullets arm and pulled her over to a corner of the docks.

"What da hell do ya think your doin? Are you fuckin' stupid?" I yelped but made it as quiet as possible. Bullets looked over at Spot again. I took a hold of her chin and made her look back at me.

"No, I'm not fuckin' stupid. This kid jus saved my life and I still haven't thanked him so I figure dat if we walk home wit him den I would have plenty of time to thank him." she defended. It was like she wasn't thinking clearly. She had forgotten one huge detail.

"Oh and if Sleeves sees ya walkin' home wit anudda guy, you don't think he won't beat da shit out of him?" I said. Her eyes widened.

"Fuck." was all she could say.

"Come back and thank for it some udda time. But right now, I wanna get our asses home in one piece." I said. Bullets looked back over at Spot. What did she keep looking at? Was her eyesight off or something?

"Well, at least lemme say goodbye." she requested. She looked back at me and I nodded. She smiled and ran back over. I douldn't what she was sayin but all I knew was that he kept nodding as if she was asking him questions. She finally turned back to me and Spot waved goodbye to me. I didn't wave back.

"What da hell did ya say ta him?" I asked with a little annoyance in my voice. Bullets shook her head and walked on.

I was glad to be home but the whole way back Bullets didn't say anything but she had this stupid smile on her face the whole time. It wasn't till later when I was laying down in my bunk did I ask her something.

"What happened between you and Spot taday?" I asked her almost whispering so not to wake up the sleeping newsies. She looked down from the top bunk with that same stupid smile on her face.

"Nothing, I jus told him dat I would see him around. Dat's all. Why are you so curious ta know?" she said almost like I had been the one acting dumb.

"No reason except for that retarded grin on your face dat's all." I said. She laughed a little.

"Like I said before…. Dis kinda stuff would make sense ta you if you had a guy." she said turning back over to the top bun k. I didn't say anything after that. All I could think about was the whole boyfriend thing. I never had one before and I always thought I never would. I never actually found any guys attractive. None. But still if I ever did, I would have to get to know the person first. I would be the first to admit it that I was not very friendly when I first met people. But that was because I had practically grown up with assholes all my life. Sleeves was the prime example. I guess I had been avoiding getting hurt. But still no guy would knock me off my feet. No one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies as much as I wished I did but I do own Tricks, Sleeves, and Bullets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, I was to sell alone. Bullets was no where to be found. But I wasn't too worried. She could take care of herself. Still I had been thinking about boyfriend thing more. But every guy that I knew had been either dumb or an asshole. Where was I to find a nice, handsome guy? The more I thought about it the more impossible it seemed. I just didn't understand a thing about guys.

After I finished selling I went back to the lodging house. I couldn't wait to take a rest. I was so confused. But when I reached the entrance, Sleeves was standing outside. I gulped. Oh, great, I hated avoiding Sleeves because he was unavoidable. He was smoking a cigarette and I thought I would actually join him. I began to walk in side when he spoke.

"Tricks. Where's Bullets?" he asked firmly. I shrugged. But I had a feeling that I knew where she was.

"I want you ta go find her. She needs ta loin not to run away." he demanded. He threw his cigarette butt on the ground and stomped. I nodded and he pushed me aside and went inside. I was pissed. Why couldn't I just tell him what I really thought of him? I thought for a moment. Could she be at Brooklyn with that Spot character? What kind of a newsie name was Spot? I sighed praying that she would be there because I really didn't want to walk that there and have her not be there.

I made my for the Brooklyn docks. When I reached there it seemed a little crowded but sure enough I saw Bullets. She was sitting next to Spot with their feet in the water and giggling. God, what babies. What the hell was Bullets' problem? She just met the guy yesterday. I walked over to them and coughed to get their attention. Both seemed surprised to see me but Bullets looked a little scared. She obviously knew that Sleeves had sent me.

"Hey… uh… I nevah caught ya name yesterday." Spot said politely. I nodded.

"The name's Tricks. I need ta talk to you Bullets." I said firmly and annoyed. Spot looked worried for her safety. Why? He didn't know her that well.

"Well why don't ya jus stay here and hang. We ain't doin' too much." Spot suggested. Bullets looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Sure. I'd love dat." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Well in dat case, I'd like ya ta meet somebody." he said, "Jack! Come ovah heah!" I looked up to see a young man standing on the tower. Something in my stomach leapt and my heart pounded so hard and my knees became wobbly. What is happening to me? Then this guy climbed down and stood next to Spot. I could feel a cold sweat coming on. He was gorgeous. He had auburn hair and orange-brown eyes that were smoky too. His face was long and perfect. Not to mention his frame. He was a real piece of work. I could almost feel sensations in a place I haven't felt in a long time. I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Dis heah is Tricks and she'll be hangin' out wit us taday." Spot said introducing me. I could see Bullets staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Heya Tricks. I'm Jack Kelly." jack said holding out his hand. I shook his hand and didn't say anything. I felt stupid.

"Oh um…. Hi?" I squeaked. What was wrong with me? I was acting a dumb little girl. This had never happened before. Jack laughed.

"So, where ah you from?" he asked to keep conversation going. I shook my head to find some clarity.

"I'm from-uh…. From" I stddered. Luckily Bullets was there to save me.

"She's from Queens like me." she said. Jack nodded. I could feel sweat on my forehead now and everything was all blurry. My felt like they were rolling in the back of my head. Jack, Spot, and Bullets looked at me worriedly.

"Hey ah you gonna be alright?" Bullets asked concerned. I could feel my throat that was becoming dry. I swallowed only to get saliva.

"Um… yeah…. I just don't feel well… dat's all." I barely got out. They all still stared at me like I was gonna die. Maybe I was gonna die. Then all the sudden everything turned black.

I'll never know what happened after I passed out cold. Nor did I ever figure why I did. But all I know is that I woke up in a strange place with a single bed. It was a little room. I could hear voices from outside. I could smell cigars too. I sat up and noticed Bullets in the corner of the room asleep in a chair.

"Where am I?" I asked incoherently. Bullets jolted and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Hey, ah you okay? You gonna live?" Bullets asked, forgetting that I asked her a question.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just got a headache is all. Where am I?" I asked again. Bullets sighed relieved.

"You're in the Manhattan . We came heah to play some poker but I didn't wanna take you back ta Queens in case Sleeves was dere." she said. Manhattan? Why was I in Manhattan? I rubbed my head.

"Why the fuck am I in Manhattan?" I asked. Bullets rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep." Bullets suggested.

"No! Why am I in Manhattan?!" I yelped. She shushed me.

"Calm down. You're okay. Jack Kelly lives heah. He said dat you shouldn't walk to far after you're little _episode_." she informed me. Then I remembered Jack Kelly and my heart started pounding again and my knees got weak. I thought I was sick from passing out.

"Well we gotta go home. I hafta sell tommorah." I said feeling my headache become even worse. Bullets shook her head.

"No, you're gonna get some rest. You can't walk home in this condition. I'll come by the morning' to com getcha." she said heading for the door. I finally agreed to it.

"I feel bad for whoever's room I'm in." I said trying to sound funny. Bullets laughed.

"Well, you're in Jack's room. But he says he don't care and dat he'll jus sleep on da floor." I was a little shocked.

"I hope I don't get sick again. Where ah you goin' tonight?" I asked her as she was halfway out the door. She turned around and had that dumb grin again.

"Brooklyn. Spot says it's nice at night."

"I bet it is." I said sarcastically. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'll see ya in da mornin' Tricks. Have a good night." she closed the door behind her. I laid back down. I still could feel my heart pounding but not so hard this time. I could hear two distinct voices right outside my door. One was Jack's and the other was bullets.

"You gonna be okay wit me leavin' her here tonight?" Bullets asked politely.

"Yeah. I don't mind. Jus don't forget to come visit her tammarah." he said. Bullets giggled.

"What makes ya say dat?" she asked innocently.

"Well, if I know Spot like I think I do, he's gonna try ta…. Have you stay as much as he can." Jack said. I couldn't make out what bullets said next but I heard her giggle at the end of it. Then a knock came on the door.

"Yeah?" I said.

"It's Jack. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I ahd that rotten feeling in my gut again. And I thought I was having a heart attack and I could feel my legs tremble. Jack walked in. Wow, did he look good. His shirt was half unbuttoned.

"Gee. You're one heck of a goil aren't ya?" he asked.

"What?"

"I meant that when we met you uh…jus surprised me dat's all. You feel okay?" he asked, smiling. I could feel that almost orgasmic sensation again. What in the bloody hell was happening to me?

"oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout dat. It's unusual for me. But uh… thanks for everything." I said trying to forget that sensation. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sweatin'?" he asked. I felt my forehead.

"I guess so." I said, "I'll be okay."

"Maybe you oughta take your blankets off." he said. I shook my head.

"So you're a really nice guy. I mean like…. You're genuinely nice person. How come?" I said. He smiled.

"Why not? Well I have a thing for goils dat pass out so all I can do is jus be nice." We both laughed. The orgasmic sensation was growing. I could feel my breath starting to speed up and get heavier. Jack looked concerned.

"Are you gonna be alright? You're breathin' hard." I nodded. I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Oh… uh… well I-" the sensation made all my muscles tighten and in one instant of bliss it was over. I felt much better. Jack looked really worried.

"Ah…. Nevermind. I'm all better." I sighed. Jack laughed.

"It almost sounded like you were havin' an-" he stopped in mid-sentence.

"A what?"

"Um. Nevermind."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not Spot, Jack, or any of the real newsies. But I do own Sleeves, Bullets, and Tricks!

That night was the most restless night of sleep I had. And I had slept on the streets before so that's saying somethin'. I couldn't help it. All night I watched Jack dream peacefully as he lay on the floor with only a sheet and a pillow. I was thankful that he let me sleep in his bunk but I was getting much use out of it. Still, he insisted and I was about to argue.

I admired his boyish good looks and I secretly wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. I shook my head for some clarity. Why was acting this way? I usually hate guys. The bums always just used or screwed goils. And I was always made sure never to get trapped by the boundaries of that ooey gooey mushy shit called love. To me, love didn't exist. And even if it did, you don't just instantly love someone. Love at first sight only existed in the fairy tales my mother used to read to me when I was a munchkin. But I still could resist that cowboy charm. I could tell Jack Kelly was gonna be trouble for me. And maybe I would never be able to keep consciousness around or that weird tingling sensation in my britches. I still had no clue what it was. I figured I was sick from all the sun. But then again, if that's what heat sickness felt like then bring it on.

Jack turned slightly and his face was now looking up adoringly at me. His eyes glued shut dreaming the dreams only a newsies could think of. I breathed out heavily and wondered if Bullets had made it back to Queens. Either way this wasn't gonna end well. Sleeves would both rip out Bullets heart and feed it to her if she stayed in Brooklyn. Or he would send his pack of dogs out to come find us. My head began to hurt from the thought and I quickly looked to Jack to find some relief.

His skin looked so creamy in the pale moonlight. I wanted to touch his skin to feel the velvet smoothness of it. And I had finally noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt to bed that night either. I sighed, admiring his beauty and wished hat I had some of my own so we could compete together. He softly muttered in his sleep but I couldn't quite make it out. I leaned in closer to listen.

"Saaa," he grumbled softly. I leaned in even closer feeling a little unsteady.

"Saraaaaah," he spoke sleepily. I felt my cheeks burn and was depressed.

"What da hell am I doin'? I shouldn't be sad for Christ sake! I don't even know him," I reasoned with myself out loud. Jack suddenly whipped his arms around in trying to turn to the other side. I lost my balance and saw myself heading for the floor. I quickly caught my self on my arms and ended up in a push up stance floating three inches above the glorious Jack Kelly. I stood stiff worried that he was about to wake up and punch me in the face from shock. But to my surprise, he only flinched and still stayed sleeping. _Deep sleeper I guess_, I thought to myself. But then I appreciated the distance now instead of freaking him out when he was awake. His face was even more perfect up close which was an impossible feat when it came to my picky likes. My breathing grew harder as the strain in my arms became more and more severe. I looked around and looked for the best way to get up without disturbing the god that slept underneath me.

"Alright," I whispered, trying to encourage myself. As if that would help. I turned over onto my side and waited for Jack to stir. He still lay there, sleeping like a baby. Or more like a rock. Then I quietly snuck back into the bed tried to breathe in some fresh air. Maybe that would help clear my head from all these ridiculous girly notions of love. Normally, I would laugh at the girls like that. But now, I was becoming one of them in the matter of hours. Was I crazy? Of course I was! I turned back over and looked to Jack again. His skin was so tempting. I just had to touch it. I reached my hand out and let it hover above the apple of his cheek for only a moment. Then I finally gave in and caressed his firm cheek down onto the nape of his neck. HE shuddered underneath the touch and snorted awake. I quickly drew my arm back in and turned on my side to pretend I was sleeping. I heard his weight shift around and I could tell he was looking around to see what had disturbed his slumber. _Oh sure, now he wakes up_.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original newsie characters! But I do own Tricks, Sleeves and Bullets!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirpin' in my ears and loud boys scrambling awake to ready themselves for another day of sellin' papes. I lifted my weight and propped myself on my elbows only to see the gorgeous boy buttoning up his white undershirt. His red bandana hung from the post on my bed. He hadn't noticed that I had woken up. I watched him a few moments longer before I decided to let it be known that I was awake.

"Mornin'," I mumbled. Jack turned around startled.

"Hey dere. You sure can sleep, huh? I taught you was nevah gonna wake up," Jack replied with that devastating smile. I gulped and tried to settle the tingle.

"Why? What time was it?" I asked sleepily. Jack laughed.

"Near seven. We gotta head up to the distribution office soon," he informed. I hopped out of bed in a hurry and picked up my boots and struggled to put them on.

"Shit! I gotta head up back ta Queens before Sleeves notices. But den I'll be too late to sell, shit!" I squeaked. I tried to pull on my left boot while balancing on my right. But being the klutz that I am, I lost my balance and feel on the hard wooden floor. Jack rushed to my side.

"Hey, calm down! You feelin' alright or are you gonna pass out again?" he chuckled slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, I just don't know what I am gonna do about sellin' taday," I said in annoyance. Was I speakin' Russian or somethin'?

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you sell papes with da Hattan boys taday? Den you run back ta Shirt or whatevah and tell 'im you got sick or somethin'," Jack offered. I looked at his beautiful angel face and suddenly decided that I couldn't pass up an opportunity to sell papes with the famous Jack Kelly.

"I guess dat would woik. Ya mind?" I asked, attempting to be polite. It was a lot harder than I thought. Jack flashed me another heart shattering smile.

"Nah. It would be an honah," he joked. I stood up, Jack holding my right hand to give me more leverage.

"Hey, do ya have any clue where Bullets is?" I asked suddenly feeling embarrassed that I completely forgot about me best mate Bullets. Not to mention that my hair was all a mess.

"Oh, she spent da night up in Brooklyn. Spot felt like showin' her around town," Jack informed me. I rolled my eyes thinking about that goofy smile that would be on Bullets face when I met p with her in Brooklyn.

"Yeah, I bet," I said under my breath.

"What was dat?" Jack asked hearing my "inconspicuous" remark. My cheeks burned slightly.

"Nothin'. I was just wonderin' if ya wouldn't mind bringing me down ta Brooklyn latah to catch up wit dem," I asked feeling devilish that I was tricking Jack Kelly into spending more time with me. He smiled so wide that his dimples became more profound. I ogled for a moment.

"Sure thing. Besides, it's gonna be a hot one taday so maybe we cold go for a swim or somethin'," he offered. I made a returning smile.

It was a little awkward readying myself for sellin' in front of all the Manhattan newsies. But I had managed to meet most of them. Half naked. I had never seen a man half naked before. But I was in my own personal heaven when I came into the washroom and spotted all the well formed newsboys. But none compared to masculinity of Jack. He was definitely an eleven amongst all of them. And to my surprise, all the boys were welcoming and kind. They had managed to get me talkin' to them like we had been friends forever. It was refreshing compared to Queens. In Queens, you only had one friend, and that was yourself. No one ever sold together and no one ever acknowledged each other. That's why I had always valued my friendship with Bullets. We were the only ones who stuck together.

Before I knew it, I was running to get my spot in line at the distribution office. It seemed that they had forgotten that I was in fact a girl because I was being pummeled. I stood behind Kid Blink and in front of Race.

"So Blink, you evah make it wit dat goil?" Race inquired.

"Nah, she wouldn't touch me. I even tried sweet talkin' her but nothin'. I am hopin' dat I'll get lucky soon uddah wise I am gonna have to find a new goil," Blink joked, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. IT didn't even bother them that I was standing in between the conversation.

"Did she at least slip you da tongue?" Mush yelled from behind. Laughter rose up from the crowd but I wasn't laughing.

"Well, I don't wanna brag or nuttin' but..." Blink then began to pretend to make out with the air. The boys laughed even harder. Jack stepped to my side causing me to feel slightly faint.

"Hey, hey! Dis ain't a very lady like conversation," Jack said in hopes to remind the boys that I was in their presence. The boys all laughed again. I smiled up at him and shrugged.

"So sorry miss, I do apologize," Race said tipping his hat at me. The laughter still didn't cease.

"Oh it's not your fault, Race. I didn't think you boys even knew what a goil looked like," I joked. Race smirked and patted my shoulder. The crowd of boys around me laughed again making me feel proud. I grinned cheerily and for the first time in my seventeen years, I felt completely at ease.

"Dis one's a keepah, Jack," Race winked at him. Jack's cheeks flushed. I looked down at my feet so no one would see me giggle to myself at the comment.

"Nah, I can't be tied down to anybody. That mushy shit nevah did woik for me. 'Sides, Jack's already got anuddah goil on his mind," I commented again. The crowd "oohed" behind me.

"What was her name again? You was saying in it ya sleep last night," I said teasingly to Jack. His face reddened even more so.

"Oh yeah. Dat's right. ," I mimicked in his sleepy tone rather poorly. Jack laughed but his face seemed to drop a little at the mention of Sarah. The crowd chuckled again at my wit. Race slapped me on the shoulder once again.

"You know what, you're all right, kid," he reassured me. I beamed at the thought.

"Alright, alright. Settle Down. Let's get ta sellin' before the day goes," Jack demanded lightheartedly. I tugged at Jack's shirt and suddenly was aware of how much taller he was than me. My heart melted even more.

"So, who am I gonna be sellin' wit?" I asked him, hoping I wouldn't be on my own. Jack looked through the crowd.

"Hmmm, ya know, I hadn't thought of dat. Bt see as dat I am da best sellah dere is, why don't you stick around wit me?" He replied, smiling down at me. I smirked and tried to keep my heart from beating fast. I couldn't understand this feeling. It felt special. It felt different.

"Well, I am a pretty good sellah myself, Jack. So you might wanna watch it," I joked, nudging his arm. His dimples appeared once again and my heart sputtered in response.

"Alright den. So we'll head down ta Brooklyn around noon. Sound good?" He asked, his eyes glistening in the bright sun.

"Uh huh," was all that I could squeak out.

Jack had bought a hundred papes. But I only bought fifty, worried that I wouldn't be able to sell my usual seventy five like down in Queens. We sold by a statue of Horace Greeley and to my surprise, Jack had finished within an hour. I still had about twenty papes. He offered to help but I was determined to finish on my own. Luckily, we had finished by eleven, giving us just enough time to walk to Brooklyn. We chatted about ourselves. I was intrigued by his tale of the strike.

"Dat was you who did dat?" I asked incredulously. Jack nodded, pride washing over his face.

"Yeah. It was a tough time. I nevah wanna relive dat again," he said maturely.

"I don't blame ya. But still, you beat Pulitzer. I gotta be honest… I admire you," I confessed. Jack looked to me, the smile taking on a more serious tone.

"Admire me? Why?" I felt my cheeks flush and I immediately looked down at m feet scraping along the cobble stones.

"Well, I nevah met someone so determined. It's a quality not many people possess. You're a rare find, Jack Kelly," I said shyly. I heard him chuckle.

"Ahh c'mon. I'm just like every uddah bum on da streets," he joked.

"No, I'm serious. You're goin' places, Jack, wheddah you believe me or not," I reassured him. He looked down at his feet too.

"You're a rare find too, Tricks," he said quietly. I waved my hand at him.

"Nah. I ain't nothin' special," I said solemnly. Sleeves had made that clear to me before. According to him, I was a dumb whore who would never mean anything to any one. God, I hated that Sleeves.

"He, I don't just hand out compliments. I mean it," Jack said seriously. I looked at him and felt my knees give out. I stumbled and Jack rushed to my side, catching me before I hit the ground. Before I knew it, I was face to face with him, his arms around my waist. Both of us breathing onto each other.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly. I felt my pulse racing.

"Uh yeah. I'm just a big klutz," said enjoying his long arms cradle me.

"You still feelin sick from yestahday?" he asked.

"Yeah, I lied. I think the cool waddah will do me some good," I lied. Jack nodded and realized that he was still on to me. He quickly released me and cleared his throat. I was immediately saddened and tried to hold on to the feeling.

"Yeah," he agreed embarrassed. I couldn't understand why. I was the one who should've been embarrassed. Ogling this poor kid in his sleep and now invading his personal space.

"So, who's Sarah?" I asked after a few long minutes of silence. By then we had reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Jack's eyes darkened and he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh … dat's me goil," he said solemnly. I felt my guts twist. Of course he was taken.

"Oh. Dat's nice. How'd ya meet her?"

"Through a friend. Dat was back when da strike was goin on," he stated indifferently.

"Oh, that's nice," I mumbled trying to stop feelin' the stupid ridiculous girly feeling.

"What about you? You got anybody?" he asked curiously. I sighed.

"I've nevah had anybody. I like it dat way sometimes," I answered regrettably, "I'm not really goilfriend material. Goils like dat like dresses and make p and I just ain't like dat."

"You're kiddin'," Jack said confusedly.

"No."

"Goils don't hafta doll up to have appeal. Some goils can be beautiful just by being demselves," he tried comforting me. I shook my head.

"You say dat now. But I'll betcha, your goil, Sarah, dolls herself up. Doesn't she?" I accused.

"Well yeah but-"

"See? You can believe what you want but I know bettah. I'll nevah somebody and I've made peace wit dat," I interrupted.

"You nevah know, Tricks. Just keep an open mind," Jack advised. I nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll see about dat," I agreed but still knowing that I was right. I looked forward and saw the docks approaching.

"We made it heah fast," Jack commented.

"Yeah, time flies when you're in good company," I remarked, fluttering my eyes to Jack. His cheeks turned pink and he flashed me another jaw dropping smile. I looked forward once again and could make out to people sitting on the edge of the docks, feet dipped in the water. They seemed awfully close.

"Who's dat?" I asked curiously. Jack giggled softly.

"Dat's Spot and your goof friend Bullets. They look awful happy," Jack commented. I shook my head. _Sleeves isn't gonna be happy about dis. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome newsie oc's! But I do own Tricks, Lackey, and Bullets !

I glared at the two of them and immediately tried to shake off the rotten feeling in my gut. If Sleeves ever found out about this, we'd be dead meat. Jack looked at me, concerned.  
"What's da problem?" he asked. I looked up at him and debated on telling him about Sleeves.  
"Nuttin'. It's just… Bullets is sorta… dating someone else. And dis uddah guy… well let's just say he would hunt down Bullets and your friend Spot," I tried warning him. Jack laughed.  
"Even if Spot knew about dis uddah guy, it wouldn't stop him from seeing Bullets. If he likes a girl a lot, he'll do anything to see her. 'Sides, Spot may look small but he can hold his own in a fight. Dat's how he became da leadah of Brooklyn," Jack shrugged my warning off. I rolled my eyes.  
"You Don't know dis guy. He's fuckin' crazy, Jack," I whispered pleadingly. Jack looked into my eyes and he lay a hand on my shoulder. I shivered underneath it,  
"Jacky Boy!" Spot shouted from twenty feet away. We forced our eyes onto the approaching couple, who looked like they had already gone for a refreshing swim.  
"Heya Spot. Nice to see you again Bullets," Jack winked at her. A wave of jealousy rolled over me but I shook it from my mind.  
"Hey Bullets," I said threateningly. No matter how rude I acted, she still had that goofy smile plastered to her face.  
"Hi, Tricks, you remember Spot, don'tcha?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. I tried to keep my composure.  
"Hi, Spot. Can I have a private conversation with Bullets?" I said rudely. Spot simply shrugged and motioned Jack over toward the docks. Bullets' eyes followed Spot and flickered passionately. I grabbed her shin and brought her face to my attention.  
"Bullets! Have you completely lost your mind?" I growled. She looked confused for a moment.  
"Whaddya talkin' about?"  
"I'm talkin' about Sleeves! You know what he's gonna do if he finds out?" I yelped, trying to keep my voice low enough for Jack and Spot to remain unaware. Bullets' eyes immediately hardened.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot… well we can go back tonight and just lie. We'll tell you got sick and dat we stayed ovah in da hospital or something'," she though quickly.  
"You really think he's gonna believe dat?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well he has to! He doesn't know anything about us and Brooklyn and Manhattan! He hasn't even sent Lackey out aftah us yet!" Bullets tried to diffuse the situation. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"I dunno, Bullets, I mean, Sleeves' has eyes everywheah," I mumbled. Bullets grabbed my shoulders causing me to look up at her.

"Trust me, Tricks. No one knows wheah we are. Please, can we just stay for a little while?" she begged.

"Stay? We are already in enough shit as it is. Not to mention, Sleeves just hit you like two days ago! So clearly he isn't gonna be in a very forgivin' mood!" I pointed out to her. Her eyes grew more desperate and began to water slightly. There was a faint purple bruise on her face where Sleeves and Spot had done damage, accidental and not.

"Please Tricks… Spot is… he's just so much different den Sleeves," she faded. I rolled my eyes.

"Course he is! What's with you and dis Spot guy? You been so giddy from da day you met him?" I asked curiously. She shook her head.

"I dunno, he's just different. I've nevah felt dis way before," Bullets confessed. I felt confusion cloud my mind.

"We can't stay, Bullets. Its too risky," I decided. Bullets sighed.

"C'mon. You gotta admit dat you've nevah felt happier before," she defended. I tried not to agree but she was right. I couldn't be any happier when I was in Manhattan with the boys and Jack Kelly.

"Please, just let me spend some more time wit Spot," she persisted. I looked over at Jack admiringly. His beauty glistened against the water and he prepared for a hot summer day's swim. I didn't want to leave. And that bugged me. I wanted to be the same old Tricks but ever since I had met Jack, I was becoming giddier just like Bullets. I shied away from the thought. Bullets looked at me awkwardly and then followed my gaze to see that I ogled at the cowboy. She looked back at me with a devilish look.

"You know, if we stay heah for a little longah, you'd be able ta hang out wit Jack more," she commented, smirking in a devious way. I had been too lost in my gaze to understand it. My heart pounded at the thought of it.

"Well, I guess we could stay till dinnah time," I mumbled, paralytic. Bullets' smile widened.

"I knew dere was a reason we was best mates," she giggled and darted back to Spot. I walked over slowly to make sure I wouldn't stumble again. My eyes still were stuck on Jack. He started to remove his shirt to begin his swim.

"Is everything settled?" Spot asked me as I finally made it back into the crowd. I couldn't hear him. I was trapped in my own thoughts of Jack Kelly.

"Hey!" Spot shouted, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. I blinked and looked to him angrily.

"What?" I spat out. He laughed.

"You alright?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I feel fine. Just need a swim is all," I answered quickly. Spot shrugged and returned to charming Bullets. Jack began unbuttoning his white undershirt and I felt a twinge from my thighs. I gulped. His shirt was finally off revealing his slim, hard chest. His body was tight and toned with muscles causing me to feel light headed. Then he went for his pants. I nearly keeled over.

"Whaddya doin'?" I asked Jack in fascination. He looked up at me confusedly.

"I can't go swimmin' in my pants. Best to go in my undah shorts," he answered awkwardly, "You plannin' on swimmin' in your clothes?" he giggled. I felt my cheeks blush harshly and I sat down to untie my boots. I looked back up and saw Jack removing his pants painstakingly slow. I pulled off my right boot and started on the left. Jack kick his pants aside and looked for a place to dive. I sat there, practically drooling as I saw him in only his under shorts. There wasn't a flaw on him.

"Hey, Spot, wheah's da best place ta dive?" Jack asked his friend merrily. Spot turned his attention away from Bullets and shrugged.

"Dunno, depends on how much of a chicken shit you are," he joked. Jack playfully pushed him.

"Very funny. Betcha a dime dat I can dive higher den you can," Jack said proudly. Spot smirked.

"You're on," Spot answered equally as confident. I started to unbutton my purple plaid shirt and looked oer to Bullets who was already set to go into the water.

"You alright, Tricks? You seem distracted," Bullets asked sarcastically.

"I'm fine! What is with you people taday?" I retorted. Bullets laughed and leaned in close to my ear.

"If you stare any longah, he's gonna notice, dumbass," she laughed. My eyes widened. Had it been that obvious?

"I don't know what ya talkin' about," I lied. Bullets laughed harder.

"Sure. Whatevah helps ya sleep at night," she replied jokingly. I finally undid the last button on my shirt and shrugged it off. My think white camisole was much more comfortable. I unzipped my trousers and slid them down to my ankles, carefully stepping out. I then realized how skimpy my underwear was. They were shrunken white shorts that revealed my ass more than they should. I gulped and felt as if someone were staring. I heard laughter from above me and looked up to see Jack and Spot atop the highest perch on the Brooklyn Docks. Jack waved down at me and I smiled.

"You guys are nuts," I shouted up to them.

"And damn proud of it!" Spot shouted right back. I laughed and saw that Bullets was climbing her to her own perch.

"On three," I heard Jack say. Spot nodded.

"One," they counted simultaneously, "Two… three!" Boys both dove into the water at frightening speeds. They made it look so easy. Bullets followed. Spot and Jack had resurfaced, laughing. Bullets appeared and searched for Spot. He winked at her and waved her hand to come over to him. Jack looked up at me curiously.

"You comin' in or what?" he asked me sarcastically.

"I am. Just let me climb in," I said nervously.

"Climb in?" Spot asked incredulously. I nodded.

"I ain't stupid enough to dive from dat high," I defended.

"Aww c'mon! You can dive, can't ya?" Jack egged me on. I shook my head. Spot and Jack looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Ain't dat a shame. Its fun, Tricks! Just try it!" Spot ordered. I corssed my arms and shook my head.

"Nuh uh," I refused. Bullets laughed.

"CHICKEN!" she shrieked teasingly. My eyebrows furrowed together angrily.

"I ain't no chicken!" I shouted back. Spot laughed.

"Well den dive already," he mocked me. I looked up to even the shortes perch and still felt queasy.

"C'mon Tricks! I'll help ya!" Jack offered. My gaze darted back to Jack and I couldn't resist his eyes.

"Um… I guess," I mumbled. Jack smiled and swam to the ladder, climbing up. Spot and Bullets whispered in each others ears, looking at me, then giggling.

"Alright. We'll start off easy," Jack said from the side. I looked over and felt my knees quake. His grey under shorts had stuck close to his body. I had thought the water was cold but from the looks of Jack, it wasn't chilly at all. My heart pounded so hard that I couldn't hear anything else. He was stunning.

"O…okay," I studdered. Jack pointed to various diving spots. And all I could do was eye him over and over again.

Bullets had swum away from Spot until she was underneath the docks. Spot looked at her curiously. Bullets looked all around and listened to the water hit the wooden posts of the dock. She felt relaxed, happy. She clung onto the post and looked out at the river. Spot swam quietly behind her so she wouldn't notice. He admired her for a moment before grabbing her chin and turning her face toward him. She looked at him bashfully.

"What are you doin'?" she asked quietly. Spot looked into her eyes, ignoring her question. Bullets felt her heart race.

"Close your eyes," he stated. Bullets raised an eyebrow. He smirked.

"Just do it," he said again. Bullets smiled and shut her eyes. Spot then leaned his face toward hers and paused just inches away from her face. He checked to see if she had been peeking. But Bullets just sat and waited. Spot smiled and then placed his mouth on hers, gently not to startle her. Bullets eyes shot open and rested on Spot's face for a second. Then she finally shut them and deepened the kiss. Spot boxed her in against the post and pushed his lips against hers harder. Bullets gasped slightly but settled and grabbed the back of his neck.

Jack had finally dragged me up to the shortest diving spot there and gave me brief instructions on diving.

"So I just spring like a frog into da wadah?" I asked, unsure. Jack laughed softly.

"Uh yeah. Dat's da basic idea of it," he answered trying not to laugh too hard at my expression. I looked down at the water and felt a thrill of panic run through me.

"I dunno about dis, Jack," I practically whispered. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. It'll be a rush," he urged me. I shook my head, still staring at the water.

"I don't wanna," I refused sounding like a five year old.

"I'll do it wit ya," he offered. I looked at him curiously.

"And how do you propose we do dat?" I asked in disbelief. Jack pulled me close to him and put his arms around my waist.

"We can pencil dive togedah," he informed. I felt myself shake beside him. There was no space between our two bodies. I looked up at his face and lost myself in his eyes once more.

"Okay," I faded. Jack smiled.

"On three, alright?" I nodded.

"One, two," Jack said cautiously. I breathed hard in and out of my mouth in preparation.

"Two and a half," Jack joked. I looked at him angrily.

"Just do it already," I complained. Jack laughed.

"Three!" he shouted as we leapt off the dock together. I felt the water flow against our tightly pressed bodies. Jack pulled me up for air. I gasped as the air filled my lungs. He was grinning widely.

"You did good. Now wasn't dat fun?" he asked, exhilarated. I looked at him sternly for a moment. Jack's smile faded.

"What?" he asked nervously. I smiled merrily as an answer. Jack's dimples appeared on his face again. I remembered Bullets and Spot and looked around for them. I finally caught the two underneath the docks, pressed together, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey! I dove Conlon! Pay up!" I shouted at the two of them. Both looked over at me in a daze.

"We nevah had a bet!" Spot laughed as he swam over to Jack and I, still holding onto each other. Jack and I looked at each other and both pulled away regrettably.

"So what was undaneath da docks dat was so interestin'?" I asked Bullets sarcastically. She looked at me, her face telling me the whole story.


	8. Chapter 8

Lackey looked down at the four us, laughing under his breath. He knew exactly what Sleeves

would have him do. And he couldn't wait. Sleeves would finally gain the Manhattan and Brooklyn

territory. Only now, he had the right tools to do it. Lackey quietly climb down from his perch on

the docks. None of us even knew he was there. He was too quiet. Too quick. Sleeves certainly had

some tough guys in Queens. They would be quite an enemy even for both Brooklyn and Manhattan.

He started to make his way home. He would report to Sleeves. And Sleeves would congratulate

him on what an excellent spy he was. He passed by the Horace Greeley statue planning on what he

would say. He may have been a great spy. But he was not articulate... at all. Lackey accidentally

brushed past a guy about his size and didn't even bother to apologize.

"Hey, what da hell do ya think youse doing, chump?" the guy demanded. Lackey looked up at

him ready to swing one right in his face.

"Why dont'cha get outta my way den?" Lackey retorted. The young man tossed his cap and

newspapers to the ground ready for a fight. Lackey saw this gestureand then finally realize it was

a Manhattan newsie.

"Hey listen buddy," Lackey tried to diffuse the situation (he couldn't get them suspicious,

Sleeves would loose it), "I didn't realize you was a newsie. Whadda dey call ya?" he inquired

trying to get as much information as he could.

"Mush. What's with you man?" Mush asked confusedly.

"Sorry. I can see youse is woikin' hard. Youse know where I can find two goild by da name of Bullets

and Tricks?" Lackey said with a smile. If Mush answered yes, then Lackey knew damn well that we

had also been spending time around Manhattan too.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Mush answered dumbfounded but still on his defense.

"Nothin, man. Get back ta woik..." Lackey sneered and quickly made his way back to Queens. Mush just

stood there still scratching his head.

Lackey strolled into the Queens lodging house with a smile of victory. Sleeves spotted him

from a mile away and signaled for Lackey to go over ignoring the other newsie he had just been talking

too. LAckey found his way over and plopped himself on the chair in front of Sleeves.

"Tell me you got sumptin good for me," Sleeves practically growled.

"Oh, I got some real good stuff, boss."

"So den tell me dammit!" Sleeves hissed impatiently. Lackey gulped and sank down into his chair.

"I found Tricks and Bullets. Dey have been spending time at da Brooklyn docks," Lackey answered.

"Oh really? By demselves?" Sleeves inquired. SLeeves wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He

was just a dumb brute.

"Nah. Dey was swimming wit Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly," Lackey informed. Sleeves tightened his

jaw angrily.

"Did dey look close?" Sleeves asked through clenched teeth. Lackey looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, boss. Bullets and Spot looked to be real close. And Tricks was stickin ta Jack like glue,"

Lackey answered hoping he wouldn;t get slugged on a count of SLeeves' temper.

"That dirty tramp... I'll kill her one of dese days," Sleeves shot up out of his chair, pacing

back n' forth, "Is dat all?"

"No... I ran inta some kid in da streets dat tella me he's seen Tricks and Bullets in Hattan." Sleeves

stopped pacing and thought hard for what seemed like an eternity.

"So... our goils been trampin out on da streets of Hattan and Brooklyn, huh?" Sleeves spoke

aloud but mostly to himself. Lackey simply nodded and didn't want to say much more out of fear.

"Well... at least some good news came outta dis whole endeavor..." Sleeves faded.

"What's dat boss?"

"We now got da tools we need to hit Brooklyn and Hattan," Sleeves spoke slowly. Lackey nodded

prepared to fight in any battle with his leader.

"We strike tonight, boss?" Lackey stood up almost excited. Sleeves turned and whacked him good

right across the mouth. Lackey grabbed his chin and keeled over in pain.

"No you, moron. Let our goils get close. Give it time. Den... hit 'em where it hoits."


End file.
